Dragon Meets Phantom
by FashionDiva7
Summary: American Dragon: Jake Long and Danny Phantom Crossover! DxV and JxR! Also SxNobody... My first fanfic.
1. Unwanted Vacation

Chapter 1

"We're going where?" Jake asked. The raven haired teenager stared blankly ahead in shock.

"Amity Park," His mother replied with fake enthusism. "You're father wants to visit your aunt Alicia! We all know what a fun week's ahead of us now!"

"Yeah, 7 days of hearing about the manny uses of cabbage!" He said sarcastically.

"Well you can escape her while you at school!" Under her breath she muttered. "Wish I could!"

"School, on vacation?"

"Yes…your father thinks it will be good for you to keep the learning up. Don't worry I hear the town is really interesting, the school regularly shuts down! Not sure why though…"

"Aw Man……."

* * *

Please review!!!! 


	2. Love At First Sight!

Love At First Sight

Sam sighed when Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom. _Another boring day!_ She thought.

"As you all know there will be a new student joining us for the week. Give a warm welcome to Jake Long." A boy then walked into the classroom.

"Whoa," Sam gasped. As Jake walked in the green streaks in his hair seemed to glow under the lights! _Wow! OMG! Is this heaven?_

"Jake take a seat by Ms. Manson, she can show you around school." Excitement and joy flowed through her at this news! She was gonna get to spend a whole week with him!_I'm in love! I'm in Love! I'm in…_

"You ok, Sam?" Danny asked. She had been staring at jake with googlie eyes for six minutes straight! He didn't know why but that made him feel uncomfortable.

"Jakeee…" The goth sighed.

* * *

I know its short, but i gotta leave for hawaii so i didnt have time to keep it going!

Hope you like it!

Please Review!


	3. Unexpected Meeting

Unexpected Meeting

"… And that's how cabbage saved America!" Alicia droned on.

_This is ridiculous,_ Jake thought_, Not only is this incredibly wrong but I really __don__t care! Gotta get away from it all…_

_…But where to go? I don't any place to just go and think…_

The teenager decided he would fly somewhere he could be alone. He ran out to the alley and cried,

"Dragon up!" Flame erupted from his body as he turned from a short scrawny boy to the fierce and proud American Dragon!

Jake flew around for a while till he found a huge skyscraper. _This could work._ He landed on the side dragoned down and hung his feet over the side of the building.

**Danny's POV**

_How could Sam just fall for Jake like that? She didn't even know him! _He flew to his favorite building top to think. Little did he know he was on the same building top as Jake.

The two sat with their backs to each other for almost an hour, completely unaware of the others presence.

Eventually Danny turned to leave and was shocked at the sight before him. "Jake?"

The teenager whipped around. "Danny?"

Both teenagers said, "How'd you get up here?" at the same time. They were both shocked beyond belief!

* * *

I want at least 20 reveiws before i keep going! 


	4. Eyes Tell All

Ok all my faithfull veiwers, I know it's short, but my parents are limiting my computer time so they're gonna be short chapters.

* * *

Eyes Tell All

Danny managed to choke out, Answer me."

Jake, on the other hand couldn't move from shock. He blinked. "None of your business."

_Why wont he tell me?_ Danny asked himself. "Oh, I think it is my business." His eyes turning a dazzling green.

Danny expected Jake to get scared and answer but, all he saw was a rather bored looking teenager staring back.

Jake then whispered, " Eyes of the dragon." And immediately his eyes turned a fiery red. Danny gasped.

* * *

hehe i love cliff hangers! Well please review! (flames are not accepted)


	5. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, and I never will! Get over it and get on with your lives!**


	6. Going Ghost

* * *

**Going Ghost**

a/n: Where was I? Oh yeah..) Both heroes glared at each other, then jumped as a scream was heard below. A certain person's scream, that is.

Jake gasped, "Rose" then turned to look at Danny. "I'll explain later, but I gotta go!" He ran to the edge of the roof, turned around, saluted, the jumped OFF THE BUILDING!

Danny shook his heard, their was just something weird about that kid. A scream below drew him out of his thoughts. _Oh yeah, gotta save the girl!_ Our hero jumped off the building crying, " Going Ghost!" At once a white ring formed around his waist. It split in two, one going up, one going down. His T-shirt and jeans turned into a black and white hazmat with a 'p' in a 'd' symbol on his chest. His sky blue eyes turned ectoplasmic glowing green. His raven black hair turned snowy white. He was no longer the geeky and shy Danny **Fenton**, he was now the heroic and brave Danny **Phantom.**

It took only a second to locate the girl. "Aiyah!" She screamed. As he got closer he noticed she was fighting a…, a…, a… Troll? The girl was doing great, until she tripped over a fallen tree branch. The troll grinned, she had nowhere to go…

* * *

I know, evil cliffy huh! Well i swamped on ideas!

Do you want me to either:

a- Make them switch powers and have to get back to normal

b-Make the huntsmaster team up with pariah dark

vote please!


	7. Battle Scene Part One

Well people here it is! took me a long time to get the right length so enjoy it. As for the winner of the poll, since there was a tie i have decided to do... **neither**! But i promise i have a better idea that i am using now!

* * *

Just as Danny was summoning up an ecto-blast, a red blurr came out of nowhere and slammed the troll into a wall.

"What the..," Danny trailed off as he realised the red blurr, was in fact a large red dragon! He stared until it said, and yes it did talk, "And stay away from her!" Little did he know the ninja had stepped behind him.

She fired up her green staff, but instead of shooting, she simply demanded,

"Dragon! Why did you save me?"

The dragon shrugged, "It's the right thing to do."

"This doesn't change my destiny!" She said with venom in her voice.

Danny was really getting ticked, " Will someone **please**, TELL ME WHATS GOING ON HERE?"

Both figures spun around, quick as lightning. What they saw caused them to gape mouths wide open. (A/N: Don't give me that look! You would be creeped out to if you saw a floating kid, er I mean, ghost!)

"What?" Danny asked, then the clueless hero realised he was holding an ecto-blast. He quickly let it fade into oblivion. The dragon's eyes were wide in disbelief, but the girl looked somewhat pleased.

Without warning she grabbed her staff and charged at him, "I was going for the dragon, but you'll do just fine…" She began flipping and firing in rapid motions, Danny just smirked and turned intangable. The dragon took this opportunity to get back her attention. Before long they were locked in full on combat.

Danny sighed. _Even for me, this is __**too**__ weird!_ Then suddenly he heard a charging ecto-gun.

_Of course!_ He sighed as he felt valeries eyes boring into his back. "Hey Val!" he muttered sarcastically. He turned and braced himself for her attack.

But, she wasn't moving, in fact she was standing stock-still staring at the dragon. He thought he heard her mutter something about hallucinations. Danny took advantage of this and shot her sled out of the sky. She landed with a 'thud' in the nearby bushes.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed please review! If you want the news on the story check out my profile for update plans and such... 


	8. Battle Scene Part Two

Hey peoples i am back from writers-block city Oh Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

* * *

Jake heard a whirling noise getting louder and louder and he spun around to see a club inches from his face! "Awww ma-" Before he could finish his famous comment the club hit him with a 'thunk!' knocking him clear out.

O-O-O-O

Danny watched in astonishment as the troll's club hit the dragon straight in the face! _Wow! I forgot about the troll! I REALLY gotta start paying more attention in these fights! _He duplicated into two (A/N: wow! I never thought he could do THAT!) and shot twin ectoblasts at the troll.

The Troll may not have been very bright, but even he could take a hint. After being hit twice he started running at TOP speed!

Only a dragon, a ghost, and two huntresses remained. The dragon looked ready to say something, but a clock chime interrupted him. It was 10:00! The four all swiftly glanced back, then fled in separate directions.

_ I missed curfew __again__? My parents are gonna kill me, find me as a full ghost and kill me yet AGAIN! _Danny thought. _Well this was definately a weird night to say the least…… A dragon, an ninja, and a psyhco-path huntress! Sam and Tuck'll never believe me! And Jazz…… I feel a lecture on imagination coming very very soon! Crap-sickles!_

* * *

'dodges tomato' yeah i know its short and i am sorry. If you like this story check out my new story Celebrity Secrets, its a HMxDP crossover! 


	9. Alliance

And there you have it! Sorry it took so long, i've just been stuck in writers block land for the past week and a half! And i know I'm a bad author so I thank any of you who are still reading this!

* * *

Alliances

As the footsteps approached on the buildings roof, frustration was finally let loose. "What took you so long?" Huntsgirl screeched, not even bothering to turn around. After all she knew who it was.

Valerie sighed. _And people think __**I **__have a temper!_ "Got held up by that _ghost _again." She said 'ghost' the same way some people said 'rotting corpse'.

Huntsgirl turned aroun to face the huntress. "No excuses," She said sternly. If glares could kill, Valerie would have been long gone.

"I have called you here to discuss something VERY important. I hear you have an intrest in hunting magical beings, is that so?"

Valerie smirked, "So what if I do?" She had a mocking edge to her voice.

Huntsgirl ignored this and continued. "I am willing to offer my assistance in capturing you little ghost, if you in return help me capture the American Dragon."

Valerie pondered this for a minute. _Well she does seem powerful and skilled…_"I'm listening."

"I thought so…" She said in a voice coated in evil mocking. "I can capture that ghost of yours in no time, but a need you to capture the dragon. The sudden switch of hunters will throw them off guard."

Valerie got it. 'Neither knows our fighting skills so they wont know how to fight us!" Then she gave a triumphant laugh. "I like the way you think."

The two spent a few hours swapping weaknesses and powers of their opponents. They discussed how to capture each and where to meet when they swapped the captured creatures.

Eventually Valerie got up from the place she had been siting. "My dad's gonna wonder where I've gone. See ya later."

Huntsgirl got up. "Allies, Valerie?" A questioning yet firm tone in her voice.

Val smirked. "Why of course, Huntsgirl" She held out her hand. Huntsgirl reached out and grabbed it. The deal was made.

Huntsgirl then removed her mask. "I will be attending your school, we can talk more then." She heisitated, "And remember I'm only in town for the week, so we have to make these captures quick." Without another word, she lept of the building and into the waiting shadows below.

Valerie smiled. _The ghost boy wont know what hit him! Man am I glad she showed up. As for the dragon…PIECE OF CAKE!_ Then the huntress jumped on her hoverboard, and flew off across town toward her apartment.

* * *

Now we just hope i get inspired soon! Thanx again for reading! Reviews are more than welcome! 


	10. Back To School

**Yeah I know took me long enough... But there's extra suspense to make up for it and a CrAzY cliffy!!!!! Fear it!

* * *

**

**Back To School**

Rose rolled her eyes as her new, rather large teacher, Mr. Lancer, introduced her to the class. She looked around the room scanning the sea of faces. All of a sudden her eyes locked on a pair of familiar black eyes. She knew those eyes anywhere. Rose gasped. _JAKE! What is he doing here? Gotta find some way to talk to him, maybe if I- _

"Miss Thorn, you may take a seat between Mr. Fenton and Mr. Long over there." Rose blinked. _Well that was easy!_ She nodded gratefully, and walked over to the empty seat. Immediately, the boy with plain, red white and blue clothes turned to her.

"Hi, I'm Danny Fenton, if you need anyone to show you around I can help."

Rose smiled, she was about to say more when a techno geek ahead of her turned around. "Hello Rose, I'm Tucker Foley, the man of your dreams."

She smirked "And I'm a martial arts champion who hunts the living."

As he glowered in his seat, Danny laughed and turned to her. "Serves him right. About time someone got Tucker to just give it a rest!"

She smiled. She was about to say it was nothing when she felt a hand tap her on the shoulder. She looked over to see a grinning Jake Long. She couldn't help but laugh, typical Jake...

"Hey Jake."

"Hey."

"You guys know each other?" Rose looked over into Danny's curious gaze.

"Yeah, we go to the same school... and we're sorta dating." He smiled. Then his brow furrowed. "What are you doing here?"

_Well I'm here for a Huntsclan retreat to plan the total and complete annialation of magical creatures, but since I deffinatly cant tell you that I'll just go with- _"My Uncle's on a business trip for the week, so I get to have a one week vacation, 'cept for the school part. What about you?"

While she was talking she could have sworn Jake's gaze hardened at the very mention of her uncle and his job, but she shook it off thinking it was nothing. "My Aunt Alicia lives here. Don't ask." He shuddered.

"Guessen you don't like her very much." He nodded.

While they debated whether his aunt was old or just crazy, a gothic girl frowned inwardly. Jake had a girlfriend? She felt majorly depressed. And to a preppy goodie-goodie like Rose. A girl who wore... PINK! What an outrage! Well if it's a preppy girl Jake wants, It's a preppy girl he'll get...

* * *

**I know you hate me, but it's the best i could use as the bridge i needed. Oh darn! I forgot to put Val in there. Hits self with keyboard And review are appriciated greatly! I'll reply to any for this chapter...**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	11. Sam's Lost Her Mind!

**Sorry it took so long, my cousins have been over for like ever! I had no time on the computer 4 three whole days! LOLZ.

* * *

**

**SAM'S LOST HER MIND!**

Sam straigtened her blouse and took a deep breath, here go's.. She walked into the classroom with a fake pretty to the plastic core smile plastered on her face. Her elegant pink blouse and frilly white skirt drew many eyes to her. She was wearing pink lipstick and white eyeshadow.

Danny stared at Sam, his slightly crazy friend forever was wearing the color she despised, PINK! He lost all respect for her when she kept stealing glances at Jake. How low could she go, changing who she was to try and split a guy from his girlfriend.

Danny looked over at Valerie. She would never change for anyone. He smiled. Stubborn to the very core, Val was strong and independent. He admired her. She caught him looking and gave him a nice smile. He looked away quickly blushing like mad.

**o-o-o-o-o-oLINE BREAKo-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Valerie scanned the city from her hiding spot. That dragon could be anywhere, and she HAD to be ready. Her emerald eyes held determination and anger. The dragon was a goner!

Her mind started to wander, and she thought of Danny. Shy, clumsy Danny Fenton. She smiled. He had been staring at here with a distant look on his face during class. She had to blush, it was just so sweet!

A flash of red was seen in the corner of her eye. She looked over an grinned, a michevoius look on her face. She kicked her heels together and her red and black jet-sled started up beneath her feet.

She propeled her sled at full speed towards the dragon. Its long tail was swishing from side to side. _What a disgusting scaly creature!_ She thought. Wind rushed past her, making the world below just a fuzzy blurr.

Valerie pushed a button on her wrist and an ecto gun appeared out of nowhere. Even though ecto-weapons were designed to hurt ghosts, they could also hurt anyone or any_thing_. She pulled the trigger and smiled. Right on target..

The red dragon fell in a smoking spiral into the meadow below. His once proud expression was gone, a sinisterly nothingness on his face. She smirked, now huntsgirl just had to capture that phantom kid.

The dragon began to stir. It looked around till it spotted her. Its eyes widened. It rose into a fighting stance.

Valerie pushed a button on her index finger. An ecto-bazooka formed in her hands. She aimed it at the dragon. "THIS IS FOR DANNY!" She screamed in rage. Then she fired.

* * *

**I felt like i really needed a GOOD cliffhanger for once, and this it what i got! Hope you liked it. Dont forget to click that little 'review' button on the left! TTYL.**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	12. Ghost Hunt

**Ok, this chapter's kinda confusing, so read carefully. I know you wanna know what happened to Jake, but you'll have to wait. **

* * *

GHOST HUNT

_Meanwhile..._

Rose looked up at the blinking sign. Straightening her huntsgirl uniform, she leapt up the stairs with dancerish grace, and knocked on the door. A petit woman in an ugly teal jumpsuit answered the door. Rose recognized her immediately.

"Mrs. Fenton, I am here to talk to you about a certain ghost, Danny Phantom. I'm sure you're familiar with him." Maddie's cheery smile hardened at the name of her supposed enemy.

"Right this way, Miss..." She trailed off.

"Huntsgirl, you can call me huntsgirl." When she saw the look on Maddie's face she just rolled her eyes.

"Right, Miss...Huntsgirl. What about the ghost kid?" She led the way through the house and to the lab.

"I seek to capture him, but none of my weapons would actually capture a ghost, especially one as strong as him. Do you have any weapons strong enough to be a threat?" Rose responded.

Maddie walked over to one of the many tables in the lab. She picked up a silver and green container with a racing 'F' on it. (A/N: Can you guess what it is?) "This is a Fenton Thermos, the only container strong enough to hold Phantom." She handed it to Rose.

"Thank you, do you have any plain old weapons, like one that will short out his powers." She smiled, this was working well.

Maddie grinned with much enthusiasm, "This is a portable ecto-power-stopper-ifier, don't blame me for the name, it was my husbands idea. Now hit him with this, and he'll have a power short out for six hours afterwards."

Rose nodded, thanked Mrs. Fenton, and left. She waited on the 'Fenton Works' sign for fifty-seven minutes before her target arrived. He seemed like he was going to phase into the house, then pulled his phone off his belt. Rose thought she heard a woman's voice yelling about a curfew or something.

She snuck up on him when his back was turned, and shot him. Immediately he screamed and fell to the ground. He tried to fly, then realized what was going on.

"Not again!" He started running, a determined Huntsgirl on his heels.

* * *

**If you like my stories, i have two one shots out now. One is Thorns for AD:JL, the other is Pain for DP. Please R&R!**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, MissMontana**


	13. Secrets, Secrets

**Sorry for the wait for an update, blame writers block and my mexican vacation...

* * *

**

Secrets, Secrets 

Crouching behind a bush, Danny heard an ectoweapon charging. Looking around he was relieved to see none near him. Going invisable and intangable, he slid through the woods quickly toward the echoing sound.

"This is for Danny!" He heard a feminine voice call out. Stepping forward her saw Valerie firing at the dragon he had seen the other night.

* * *

Before the balst could hit Jake, he saw a green shield apear ahead of him.

A black and white figure moved out of the shadows. An eerie glow seemed to come off his skin. It was the ghost!

"Need some help?" He offered a hand.

"Thanks, Yo, but who are you?" As he spoke Valerie was banging at the shield with every weapon she had. The shield never faltered.

"Phantom, you?"_ Well that's fitting._ Jake thought sarcastically.

"American Dragon. Whats this girl's deal anyway?"

'CLANK!' Valeries jetsled now bore a large dent. She scrowled in frustration.

"That's Valerie, or as she calls herself 'the red huntress'. She's determined to rip me apart molocule by molocule!" His voice was calm, but there was a flicker of saddness in his voice. Jake frowned, what was phantom hiding?

* * *

Rose cursed under her breath as she slid into the forest. There was no other place in Amity he could go. (A/N: I know that there are no woods in the show, but I felt like putting them in my fic.)

She heard a loud 'CLANK' and saw Valerie desperatly trying to to break Phantoms shield.With a snarl fit for a mountian lion, she spotted the other occupent of the shield, the American Dragon.

An idea hit Rose at that very moment. "Do you have anything that burns ectoplasm?"

Valerie gave a confused nod. She handed it to Rose, who then smeared it on a net in her hands.

"Ayia!" She heaved the net over the two.

At once the shield vanished and the heros fell to the ground in pain.

"How did you do that?" Valerie asked, a mischevious smile on her face.

"Spinx hair, it usually reverts a dragon back to there human form upon contact. Since we added the ecto burner, it can only hurt the dragon. They should faint from the pain soon, then we can take them to the Hunts Lair."

* * *

Hours later in the dark, dusty cellar of the Huntsdungeon a ghost and a dragon reverted to their human forms. The two raven-haired boys stirred.

Danny rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gasped. Jake Long was staring at hime with wide eyes.

"You're the ghost/dragon!" They said at the same time.

* * *

**Everyone happy? wow that chapter was hard to write...**


	14. Loving the Enemy

**Sorry for the update wait. I first had to start a fic for my obsession with Eragon. Then i couldnt get word working again. Then my math teacher decided that us seventh-graders should try triganamitry. So if you like this fic, please tell me with a review. If no one does, it would be easier for me to put it on hold. If people like it, i'll keep going.

* * *

**

Loving the Enemy 

The two sat in silence, blue eyes boring into black. Then Jake laughed, "Yo, that is so cool!"

Then he stopped "We have to get out of here. Rose will really kill us if we don't escape." He looked down. "I know we havent gotten along, but I need your help. Wanna start over?"

After a few minutes Danny sighed, "Why not. We need a plan."

The heroes talked for hours, whispering different ideas. None seemed like it would work, due to the sphinx hair net surrounding the room. After what seemed like eternity, they devised a plan.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Rose laughed as she and Valerie decended into the prison chamber. A ghost and a dragon lay inside, as if asleep. (A/N: yes, they did change back, they don't have a death wish.)

Something about the dragons appearance haunted Rose, those green-streaked black spikes tugged at her mind. As much as it pained her, the creature she hated with a passion reminded her of sweet, clumsy Jake Long.

She would have to remove the spikes from it's pelt when she slayed it. Otherwise she was sure she would go mad.

Hope flared through her. Once the dragon was gone, she could finally be with Jake. There would no longer be that barrier preventing her from spending time with him. No more calls in the middle of hanging out with him, ordering her to track down the beast.

She smiled, but it wasn't a beautiful meaningful smile. No, it was the smile of someone who was on the edge of crazziness. The smile killers wore.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Valerie glanced at him across the room. His haunting green eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. He looked almost fragile, and innocent sitting there in the dust.

She shookher head voilently. Don't think that Valerie. Get a hold of yourself. But she could not hide that she was mesmerized by his snow-white hair.

He had his hair in the same hopelessly messy style as the boy she loved. He kind of resmbled him too... If a little more couragous, Phantom was almost exactly like Danny.

She frowned. How could she think such things. This was the boy who caused her life to change so dramatically. He had cost her father his job, and revealed her double life to her father.

And yet, she felt such a strong love for him that it rivaled how she felt about Danny...

* * *

**So if you like my story PLEAZE review.**


	15. Discoveries

**ZOMG!!! Its here! THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS CHAPTER DESERVES A REVIEW FROM EVERY PERSON WHO READS IT!!!!

* * *

**

Discoveries 

Rose walked over to the control center and hit a purple button. A strange gas filled the chamber that their victims were held in. In a minute they were out cold.

She then pressed a blue button, and the shield vanished. Motioning to Valerie she made her way to the dragon.

She was shocked when he cried out, "Destiny is of your own choosing, not your uncles twisted ideas! Rose, you have to believe me." He flinched.

How did the dragon know her real name? Why did he care about her? Her destiny was set in stone. Wasn't it?

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

Valerie crouched before Phantom. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Why do I feel this way? I'm supposed to hate you." She sighed, then looked at his face. It was twisted in pain.

"No Valerie, you said it yourself. Your life's too complicated for us to be together. You have your job." Wait a minute. She never said that to him, she said it to Danny.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to get in the way." He whispered. A tear rolled down his face.

What was he talking about? She was never with him! Wait, he liked her?

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

Rose jumped back as flames engulfed the American Dragon's body. When they reached his eyes he awoke. He realized what was happening and panicked.

His scaly feet and tail became a pair of blue cargo pants and tennis shoes. His wings and torso became a red jacket. She watched in horror as his head changed into that of a reven haired boy. When she saw the green streaks, she screamed.

The boy she loved with all her heart was the creature she had hunted for so long. She had shot and almost killed him on many occasions. He was the one and only, JAKE LONG!

Tears streamed down her face as he looked up at her. "Rose, let me explain.."

As he started towards her she scooted backwards, sobbing.

His face fell, "I knew you wouldn't accept me."

**o-o-o-o-Meanwhile...-o-o-o-o**

Blue rings appeared around Phantoms waist. Valerie gasped.

The rings split apart. The bottom ring went down, transforming the bottom of his jumpsuit into jeans and sneakers.

She watched as the second ring started upwards. As it did, Phantom came to. His eyes strectched wide as he saw what was happening. His remaining jumpsuit changed to a red and white tee. His skin paled and his neon emerald eyes changed to soft baby blue. His beautiful snow white hair turned raven.

Valerie broke down and ran. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

She spun around, surprised he had stopped her, and gazed at Danny Fenton.

* * *

**I HAVE ONE, POSSIBLY 2 MORE CHAPTERS TILL I FINISH MY FIRST FANFIC! CHEERS (IT MEANS A LOT WHEN UR FIRST FANFIC IS FINALLY FINISHED) IS IT GOOD FOR A FIRST FANFIC?**


	16. The End

**This is it guys. If you want a sequal tell me, if not, then just leave a review. SINCE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WANT A REVIEW FROM EVERYONE!

* * *

**

The End 

_Oh My Gosh! It's.. Its.. It's JAKE?_ Rose shook from her tears. Did she still love him. I mean sure he was the creature she hunted and sought to destroy, but he was also her crush, Jake.

He turned to go.

"I do accept you." The voice came as a whisper, barely detectable by the average ear.

Jake stopped suddenly and turned to her. "What?"

Her voice came stronger. "Jake, I know you probably don't believe me, but I DO accept you. It may take a while before I can get used to it, but you have to trust me."

He looked at her, his eyes glazed with shock.

"It's true."

"But what about your 'destiny'? I thought that was extremely important to you."

She smirked. "A wise person once said 'Destiny is of your own choosing, not your uncles twisted ideas'"

"SAY WHAT?"

"Let's just say this person has a problem with sleep talking." She winked.

He walked over towards her, slowly and unsurely.

She stepped forward and fighting back tears she captured him in a kiss.

"I love you Rose."

**o-o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o-o**

His ice eyes were filled with tears. "Valerie."

At the mention of her name, she relaxed a little.

He continued. "Valerie, I wanted to tell you. I really did, it's just well, you know." He gestured to the poster she had of him in his phantom form on a dart board.

A calm unterstanding overtook her. _I cant, he's the enemy. Stop it Val, get a hold of yourself. You HATE him!!!_

But still looking in those trusting, honest eyes she had a hard time believing herself. Her mind put a picture of Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom together. Of course! It was so obvious, why didn't she notice before?

Then she remembered how many times Phantom, no... Danny, had told her he was the good guy. She had been so blinded by anger and hate that she lost sight of the truth.

"D-Danny?"

He nodded.

"Oh my gosh! I-I'm SO sorry, I wouldn't have shoot at you if-if.." And she went on rambling apologies for the hunting, and hurting him.

And when he thought he had heard it all, she almost silently added.

"I love you, Phan-Fenton, both halves."

He looked up at her confused. "Both?"

She gave a small laugh, "Actually, you wont believe me. I was starting to love your ghost half more..."

He looked at her with wide eyes. She explained.

"No offence, but Phantom's cute!"

Laughing they leaned in and kissed.

**o-o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o-o**

The huntsmaster paced in his study, waiting for someone.

At last a figure dressed in a velvet robe came. "Huntsmaster, I have news. I have uncovered a lost prophecy."

"Excellent."

He began to read aloud. _"The line of living and dead one walks. The other contains a feared beast. The two shall mean the future of the Huntsclan."_

"We must find them. They shall lead to the rise of the Huntsclan!" The Huntsmaster proclaimed.

* * *

**I HAVE A POLL IN MY PROFILE, VOTE ON MY NEXT STORY!!!!!!!**

**Well here are the thank yous!:**

**Mystery Writer5775- **thanx for all the reviews! I means a lot to have your favorite author review your stories, especially since mine stink on ice!

Shadow Moss- thanx for being my first reviewer EVER!!!!

Em Phantom- reading my stories, even though you could be reading anything else, your one of my fav authors so i liked getting ur reviews

Queen S of Randomness 016- reviewing every single chapter of all my stories

LiLIndianPrinzess- reviewing all my chapters

May5000- constant reviews

DanaPhantom- my first flamer, its kind of wierd that im thanking her, but thats just who i am

Tie-dyed Trickster- i miss ur reviews! they were always nice and honest

ArmoredSoul- for always giving me a boast with ur reviews

MaxRideNut- very detailed reviews, always has a suggestion

Everyone I forgot- srry, i did these off the top of my head. THANX TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!!!!!!!

now please- REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Thats it, cya. 


End file.
